


Как рождаются легенды

by HerMajestyQueen



Series: Адъютант его превосходительства [7]
Category: Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Humor, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 21:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10369497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerMajestyQueen/pseuds/HerMajestyQueen
Summary: Элитное подразделение СОЛДЖЕР, а так же личность командующего этой частью военных сил Шин-Ра Генерала Сефирота, окутаны сонмом легенд и мифов. Половина из них выдумана и приукрашена поклонниками, зато происхождение другой половины действительно обязано реальным событиям.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Беты нет, но если найдется - будет здорово.  
> Все права на героев Final Fantasy VII принадлежат Square Enix.
> 
> От автора: Песня, послужившая источником вдохновения, исполнена Тошиюки Морикавой, сэйю Сефирота: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0DhN0fFLlJk  
> 

_Людям нужны красивые легенды, они украшают жизнь. (с)_

 

«Запад стоит на легендах, да… Кстати, а на чем стоит Шин-Ра? По-моему, здесь роль легенд не меньше», - думал Клауд, медленно, но целенаправленно вползая на порог ванной. Медленно, потому что пол и потолок время от времени менялись местами, а целенаправленно, потому что вчера пить надо было меньше. 

«Интересно, и почему такие патетические мысли всегда приходят в голову, когда этой самой голове очень, очень и очень плохо?» - Страйф, наконец, смог осуществить долгожданное единение с гениальным образчиком инженерной мысли и его воплощением в виде санфаянса, в то время как его мысли отправились в отдельное от тела и сознания самостоятельное плавание.

Солджеры. Краса, гордость и идеал. Они - Живая Легенда. Элита, одним словом. Генерал Солджеров – краса, гордость и идеал в степени плюс бесконечность. И это главная легенда, в той же самой степени. Сефирот не спит, не ест, не пьет и не выпивает, что более важно, и уж конечно не курит, и количество этих «не» тоже приближается к бесконечности. И все остальные Солджеры равняются на своего предводителя. 

Да… И уж конечно, разбитные и шумные вечеринки высшего офицерского состава – это миф. Их не бывает, это все досужие домыслы гражданских сотрудников Шин-Ра. И уж тем более, никто на таких вечеринках не напивается, не танцует стриптиз на столе, и не поет в караоке.  


_Музыка орала так громко, что ее было слышно даже на президентском этаже, но никто и не пытался возражать. Да и кто отважился бы утихомирить двадцать пьяных Солджеров Первого Класса, отмечающих свой профессиональный праздник с только им присущим задором? Вот, то-то же! Тем более что в процессе празднования к этому числу прибавилось еще около тридцати или сорока офицеров рангом пониже, а еще позже на огонек забежал Лазард, буквально на минутку, да так и остался. Ближе к двум часам ночи на солджеровском этаже было не протолкнуться от количества набежавшего на халявную еду и выпивку народа. Даже кто-то из научного отдела приплелся, наплевав на дежурство. А потом еще и Руфус объявился со своим гаремом Турков, когда понял, что все равно выспаться сегодняшней ночью ему не дадут. Это действо нельзя было пропустить. Такое случалось не чаще раза в год, когда удавалось уломать Генерала на вакханалию. И каким образом в этот раз это удалось сделать Заку – было страшной тайной и почти чудом. И, тем не менее, это произошло._

_Алкоголь Солджеров брал медленно, за что следовало бы сказать спасибо Ходжо и его мако-инъекциям, поэтому напиться им было довольно сложно. Но настоящие военные на то и военные, что если берутся за миссию – тут или со щитом или на щите. Этих самых «на щите» было уже человек пятнадцать к тому времени, когда прибыли Турки. Турков тоже было сложно напоить, но эта задача была менее нереальной, поэтому решив не ударить в грязь лицом, они принялись оперативно догонять коллег по цеху._

_Сефирот сначала пытался как-то контролировать происходящее, но когда понял, что это чревато еще большим беспорядком, махнул на все рукой. Но и просто так смотреть на это безобразие, тем более на трезвые глаза, было невыносимо. Напиться хотя бы вполсилы Генералу было невозможно, он уже не раз пробовал. Максимум чего удавалось добиться - легкого потепления красок окружающей реальности. Ну и тормоза немного отпускали. Ладно, пусть ребята развлекаются._  
  
_В то время, как Генезис и Рено устраивали представление на одном из банкетных столов, Зак напоил Ценга до такого состояния, что умудрился снять с того пиджак и галстук._  
_Конкурс караоке выявил новую звезду песенного жанра, и Анджил Хьюли, наряду со своим обычным фанклубом, обзавелся рьяными почитателями его певческого таланта. Пока он лидировал по количеству очков за спетые песни. Вторым был Руфус, но вице-президенту не хватало глубины голоса, и немного чувства ритма, чтобы обойти Солджера. Чуть хрипловатый, с придыханием баритон Анджила уверенно обставлял драматический тенор Руфуса, но конкурс еще продолжался и никто не желал сдаваться без боя._

_Иногда надо было выпустить пар, и пусть уж лучше так. Пока все было более-менее пристойно. Генезис и рыжий Турк на данный момент потеряли не так много одежды, чтобы это было критично, и, слава богам, слезли со стола. Теперь они исполняли роль подтанцовки для Руфуса. Кстати, в этот раз песня была более чем откровенная. Сефирот усмехнулся: похоже, ШинРа решил взять оригинальностью. Он еще раз внимательно пробежался взглядом по залу в поисках лохматой блондинистой головы, которая обнаружилась рядом с не менее лохматой черноволосой. К этому времени Зак был раздет по пояс, и по всему выходило, что это было платой за то, что Коммандер Турков распустил свои волосы._  


_Генерал еще раз посмотрел на Клауда. Его адъютант уже был явно хорош, хотя держался молодцом. И это учитывая, что почти весь вечер он находился рядом с Фэйром. Сефирота радовало, что в голове у младшего Солджера было больше сознательности, нежели у его собственного заместителя._  
  
_Тем временем, песенный конкурс закончился и по очкам с большим отрывом победил Анджил. Руфус получил приз зрительских симпатий, на что Генезис громко заявил о мухляже Турков при подсчете голосов. Праздник плавно перетек к центру комнаты, и этим центром был Зак, затеявший игру «Правда или вызов». Народ воспринял идею на ура. То и дело раздавались взрывы бешеного хохота, когда кому-то из играющих доставался весьма щекотливый вопрос или задание. Соврать было нельзя, в качестве детектора лжи Турки притащили материю, и в случае попытки приврать она реагировала вспышкой, выдавая обманщика. Задания не отличались особой сложностью, но были обязательны к исполнению, ибо отказавшегося тут же бы заклеймили трусом._

_Ценгу пришлось таки снять рубашку и продемонстрировать свою татуировку на спине, Анджилу поцеловать Рено, а Генезис станцевал вальс с Руфусом. На Руда напялили непонятно откуда взявшееся платье, кому-то из офицеров пришлось признаться в пристрастии к стрингам. Это было забавно, до того момента, пока очередь не приблизилась к Клауду. Это было весьма рискованно, и, зная своего заместителя, Сефирот подумал, что пора было Зака приструнить._

_Генерал поднялся на ноги, с удивлением отметив, что комната слегка покачивалась в такт его шагам, и направился к играющим._

_\- Итак, кто у нас тут еще не участвовал? – Зак весьма плотоядным взглядом посмотрел на безудержно краснеющего Клауда. – О, кажется, я знаю!_   


_Народ восторженно взвыл, словно предчувствуя, что должно произойти что-то пикантное._  


_\- Ну, что? «Правда или вызов»? – Фэйр, словно почувствовав приближение Генерала, резко развернулся и встретил свое непосредственное руководство хитрой улыбкой. – Что скажете, Генерал?!_  


_В мгновение воцарилась полная тишина, вся комната смотрела на них, затаив дыхание. Зак действительно подошел к опасной черте, потому что никто не знал, какова будет реакция Генерала. Шутки шутками, но это был Сефирот!_  


_Генерал чуть прищурился, одаривая своего зама весьма и весьма неоднозначным взглядом, на что Зак ответил абсолютно безбашенной улыбкой. Инстинкт самосохранения отсутствовал у того как данность. Казалось, прошла вечность, но то ли алкоголь, то ли хорошее настроение, то ли вид абсолютно смущенного и красного как помидор Клауда сделали таки свое дело, потому что Сефирот только усмехнулся, и ответил:_  


_\- Вызов, Зак._  


_Восторженный рев, и крики одобрения чуть не вынесли стекла. Праздник продолжался._  


_\- Тихо! Тишина! – Зак с трудом перекричал толпу. – Чья очередь спрашивать? Кто должен спрашивать?_  


_\- Страйф! Спайки! Пусть Клауд спрашивает, его очередь! – Раздались крики с разных концов комнаты._  


_Клауд почувствовал, что еще немного, совсем чуть-чуть и у него загорятся уши. А еще у него было стойкое ощущение, что Зак все это сделал специально!  С_ _одной стороны хотел вот прямо сейчас, на этом самом месте, провалиться куда-нибудь поглубже, а с другой стороны стоило ему поймать взгляд Сефирота, выжидающий, жаркий, с вызовом, как внутри стало пузыриться, словно шампанское, странное шальное чувство, безумная радость и всепоглощающее желание. Он уже знал, что он спросит у Сефирота._  


_\- Ну, что скажешь, Спайки? – Зак ухмылялся от уха до уха. – Готов дать «вызов»?_  


_Клауд только кивнул и молча пошел к Генералу, подхватив что-то со стола. Всего несколько шагов, безмолвная дуэль взглядов. Сефирот следил за ним из-под ресниц, чуть прикрыв глаза, легкая насмешливая улыбка застыла на его губах, но Клауд видел за ней совсем иное. Он не слышал криков окружающих, не замечал ничего, он видел только глаза своего Генерала. Страйф остановился за полтора шага и протянул Сефироту микрофон, по-прежнему не отпуская взгляд._  


_\- Какую песню вы могли бы мне спеть, сэр? – Клауд сам себе не поверил, когда это сказал. Сердце стучало где-то в висках, или это он был просто пьян?_  


_Сефирот лишь ухмыльнулся сильней, и забирая из его рук микрофон, мимолетно коснувшись пальцев. Ласка-обещание. Вызов был принят, и Клауду было абсолютно плевать, как он потом будет за это расплачиваться, он отдаст все, что Сефирот потребует у него взамен._  


_Г_ _енерал прокрутил список песен и выбрал нужную._ _Заиграла мелодия, а потом низкий, бархатный голос заставил Клауда забыть, как дышать._

  
_Love me tender, love me sweet_  
_Never let me go_  
_You have made my dreams complete_  
_And I love you so_  
  
_Love me tender, love me true_  
_All my dreams fulfill_  
_For my darlin' I love you_  
_And I always will_  
  
_Love me tender, love me dear_  
_Tell me you are mine_  
_I'll be yours through all the years_  
_Till the end of time_  
  
_Love me tender, love me_  
_All my dreams fulfill_  
_For my darlin' I love you_  
_And I always will_  


 

_ Клауд вернулся в относительно вменяемое состояние только тогда, когда понял, что с остервенением отвечает на требовательные жадные поцелуи, прижимаясь к сильному телу Сефирота, и что они уже в генеральских апартаментах. Отбросив все мысли из головы, он полностью сосредоточился на своих ощущениях, отдаваясь им без остатка. И только уже практически утром, обессилевший, охрипший, и невозможно счастливый, балансируя на грани реальности и грезы, Клауд понял, что угодил в очередную историю, которых по Шин-Ре бродит великое множество. И с этим надо будет что-то делать, но додумать эту мысль он решил потом, а пока спокойно заснул в крепких объятиях.  _


End file.
